love, laugh, die
by Miss.Valentines
Summary: when hazel is abused by her father a bit to much and is put in hospital what will her best friend and newly turned vampire do?  my first vamp story so please r&r no flames


**(A/N) Heyy guys this is my first vampire story I hope you like it **

**(Disclaimer) please don't take my characters because it has taken me a while to think them up **** lol **

_Beep... beeps... beep..._ SMASH! There was a huge crash as Hazel threw her alarm clock at the wall _, _she groaned as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes "Hazel!" shouted her mum "time to wake up!" "I'm up I'm up." She said

Hazel POV

"I'm up I'm up." I groaned as I got out of my bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower and turned the heat up to number 8. "Hmmm" I moaned as the hot water hit my back soothing my sore muscles. I got out of the shower and went and threw my black skinny jeans on and Bullet For My Valentine band shirt on with my black converse, you see I have every colour of converse you could think of, and ran out of my room hugging my mum and grabbing an apple on the way out, as I jumped on my motor bike and sped off in the direction of the school. As I arrived at the school and hopped off my motor bike and walked over to my best friend and body guard, Caleb Antell. "Heyy Caleb" I said giving him a hug "heya chick" he said swinging me around in a bone crushing hug "where does it hurt today H?" he asked me in a serious tone – you see my father is a drunk and he abuses me every night when he gets home from the bar, my mother doesn't know because she work nights at the local super market- i winced as he touched my back "what did he do to you?" he said shaking with anger "he –wince- threw me down the stairs-wince-"i replied "that bastard i am going to kill him!" Caleb said "no Kay, no you're not it's ok it doesn't hurt that much" i said to him calming him down. he pulled up my hoodie sleeve to reveal bruises and bruised hand prints from last night from where –clench teeth here- Greg had held on to me in a 'to tight' way when he threw me down the stairs "this" he said gesturing to my bruises "this isn't what a father should be doing to his little girl, he should be cherishing her and spoiling her rotten, but this isn't normal" he said to me looking me in the eyes, "I know but I can't change this can I?" i replied, then the bell went "come on let's get to class" I said.

Caleb POV

I stretched as I sat up in bed and pressed the 'off' button on my alarm clock and stepped out of my bed and headed to the bathroom to take a long shower to clear my head. You see last night i had a nightmare about my best friend Hazel, she died in this nightmare because of her bastard father beating her a step to far, i have always been her only friend but i think as myself as more of a friend... i think as myself as her protector and personal body guard.

As i stepped out of the shower and threw on my black skinny jeans and 30 Seconds to Mars band t-shirt on and my red converse as i ran down the stairs and gave my mum a kiss on the cheek and my dad a hug i hopped onto my motor bike and sped off in the direction of the school and parked in my usual spot and waited for Hazel, ok so everyone thinks me and Hazel love each other but we deny it... but the truth is I do, i am in love with Hazel Demi Caleb! Ok maybe she can tell but you see i don't think she loves me back and the truth is she has a lot of pressure on her with her dad and all that crap and i don't want to make her uncomfortable or pressure her into anything.

Ah here she is speeding into the parking lot with her beautiful raven locks flying out from beneath her helmet... SNAP OUT OF IT CALEB! She is your best friend for Christ sake.

"Heyy Caleb" she said to me "heya chick" i said scooping her up into a bone crushing hug "where does it hurt today H?" i asked her seriously, i touched the small of her back gently and she winced "what did he do to you!" i said shaking with anger "he –wince- threw me down the stairs –wince-" she replied "THAT BASTARD I'M GONNA KILL HIM" i shouted in outrage, "no Cay, No you not..." she said restraining me "it's ok it doesn't hurt that much"

**(a/n) well thats my first chapter tell me what you think please **** it would meen alot to me xxxxxxx**


End file.
